


christmas party

by chokedme



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Shame on me, also, anyway, but the alternate ending where jim actually gives pam the letter, heheheh, how i literally love them so much, i almost forgot about bill, lmfaooo he's so irrelevant to me pleathe, the episode with the teapot, this is an office au, this is the first stanlon thing ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: happy holidays y'all! i hope you enjoy this incredibly fluffy xmas one shot! i had so much fun writing it, and yes this is based on the episode of the office, "Christmas Party." i did my best to keep the characters true to the ones in the show ehhe.





	christmas party

“Eds, check it out!” Richie called over to reception, where Eddie was putting in some new contacts to the office phone. “What, Rich?” He pointed over to Stan’s desk, which was empty. “Stan went to the bathroom, you wanna put a thumbtack on his chair?” Richie snickered. Eddie rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. “You’re insufferable. I’m in.” The two boys looked around the office quickly and confirmed, as usual, that no one was paying attention. Beverly was eating a yogurt cup and Mike was locked in his office in the middle of a heated discussion with the temp, Bill. 

Per usual. Richie dug around in his pencil cup for the large red thumbtack he kept, pulling it out and showing the point to Eddie. “Extreme pointage, Tozier. But you know Stan already has a stick up his ass, do you really think he’ll notice?” Richie barked out a laugh, punching Eddie’s arm playfully. Beverly giggled from her desk. “Eddie gets off a good one!” Eddie shushed him through a laugh and gestured again to Stan’s chair. “Stop fucking around, put it there already!” Richie nodded and placed it promptly on Stan’s chair, sitting back to admire his work. **  
**

Beverly licked her spoon clean and shook her head. “You can’t put it in the middle, Rich, he won’t notice.” She quickly moved it to the side. “Much better.” Eddie quickly hurried back to reception as the door from the annex opened, and there was Stan, looking sour and taught as usual. Richie picked up the phone and dialed reception, making it so both Eddie and Richie looked busy.

Besides, any reason to hear Eddie’s voice -- he wasn’t gonna turn that down. Richie picked up a pen and started to write random words on a notepad. Eddie ducked down below the desk. Beverly got up to throw her yogurt cup away. All this was happening as Stan sat down heavily on his chair and yelped in surprise. “What the fuck?!” He cried, jumping out of his chair and pulling the pin out from his pants. “Mike!” Stan called, glaring at Richie, who only shrugged.

Mike, looking relieved to be called away from Bill, came out of his office, practical heart eyes as he answered Stan. “Yes, Stan?” It was like magic. Stan’s face immediately softened as Mike leaned against the doorway of his office. “Um, I have a…” Stan rummaged around on his desk. Eddie and Richie watched amusedly from their desks. “I have a form! Form.. for you to sign.” Mike nodded and opened his door all the way. “Sure Stan, come in. Bill, go head back to your desk.” 

Stan and Bill gave each other pointed looks as they passed, Stan going into Mike’s office and Bill going out. Once the door was closed, the office erupted in laughter and shocked gasps. Richie walked over to reception, wiping tears from his eyes. “Did you see that? He didn’t even say anything!” Eddie nodded and tried to suppress his giggles. Beverly shot up from her desk, a bright smile on her face. “I gotta go tell Ben, I feel so bad he’s always missing these things.” She announced, leaving the main floor.

As soon as it started, the laughter died down, and the sounds of phone’s ringing and keys typing resumed. Stan was still in Mike’s office, and Richie and Beverly were back in their desks. Working. Which Richie always said was the worst part of having an office job. When the laughter stopped and the silence started, and Richie was left alone with his thoughts. Specifically the ones about Eddie. And the fact that he was engaged. Richie scrubbed his hands over his face and glanced over to his desk. Eddie wasn’t looking at him, so he was able to just watch him as he worked. 

This had been going on for years. When Richie had started working there, he had immediately fallen for the cute, tiny receptionist. Who proved to be so much more than that. Eddie was funny and sassy, someone Richie could confide in without judgment. Then the worst day in Richie’s life -- when he found out he was engaged. That day wasn’t the first time Richie had looked at his hand, but the first time he’d noticed the ring, glimmering and shining on his finger. Richie asked him who it was.

\--

“Hey, your ring?” Richie said, throat tight with the force it took to keep his voice from shaking. Eddie put down his sandwich and lifted up his hand like he had noticed it for the first time. Richie and Eddie ate every day in the break room, same food, same time. Why hadn’t Richie seen it before? “Yeah, I thought you knew. I got engaged with Henry. He’s one of the warehouse workers.” Eddie took another bite of his sandwich like this wasn’t the most earth-shattering news ever. “Oh, really? When?” Richie kept his eyes down on his coke can. “Three years ago.” The air in the room turned sour once Eddie said that, and Richie had fake sneeze so he could blow his nose and not look like he was crying. Eddie could tell anyway. He had no idea why Richie was crying. “Why haven’t you gotten married yet?” Richie let the tears forming in his eyes fall down his cheek. It hurt too much, he didn’t care anymore.

“I don’t know.”

Now here they were, three years later, and Eddie still wasn’t engaged. Richie still hadn’t gotten over him. They had pretended like that day had never happened though, and they were the best of friends. Richie made a vow to himself that night when he was crying himself to sleep. He would never let Eddie get married to that awful man. Even if it was the last thing he did.

\--

“So, who’d you get for secret Santa, Tozier?” It was the day before Christmas, and since that fell on a Friday, they had to work it this year. Bummer. But at least Richie got to see Eddie another day. So it was a win in his book. Richie grinned and looked up at reception, which was only a mere few feet away from Richie’s desk so these types of casual conversations could be had without much struggle. “No way. You know that’s against the rules, Eds. Shall I go tell Mike you were asking me?” Eddie grinned, pushing his pen between his lips and biting the tip. Oh god. 

“Sure, but I’m almost positive he won’t care anyway,” Eddie chuckled, gesturing to their boss’ office. Mike had almost all the blinds closed except one, where Richie and the rest of the office could clearly see that Stan was in there, once again. “This is like the third time today. Do they ever get any work done?” Richie grumbled, standing up from his desk and going over to Eddie’s, popping one of the mints he kept in a bowl on his desk. “You’re the only one in this damn place who eats my candy, you know that?” Richie nodded, unwrapping another and leaning forward to pinch Eddie’s cheek. “Oh, I know, sweetcheeks.”

“Richie! You know I hate that!” Eddie giggled, swatting his hand away. Richie pushed his finger against Eddie’s nose and ruffled the man’s hair, despite his words. They always played around like this. “What the hell, Tozier?” Richie snatched his hand back like he had been burned and whipped his head around to the door, where Henry was coming in from the warehouse. His uniform was dirty, and Richie could see the dirt lacing his fingernails. He knew for a fact Eddie hated that. 

“Sorry man, we were just messing around.” Henry glared at Richie as he walked over and stood behind Eddie, putting his large, meaty hands on his slim shoulders. “Sure you were. Now go on and mosy back down to your desk before I start messing around with you.” Richie put his hands up defensively and turned back to his desk, Beverly throwing him a disappointed look as he sat down and picked up his phone.

Richie pressed his phone to his ear and pretending to be talking to a client when he heard Henry yelling at Eddie. It took everything in him not to jump up and beat the shit out of him, so he just listened. “Are you seriously staying here with these wanks for the party? Babe, we were gonna just hang out tonight remember?” The pet name sounded anything but sweet, more like god damn terrifying and controlling. Eddie’s small voice replied, and Richie could tell he was trying to keep Henry calm. 

“We can hang out tomorrow Henry, but you’re more than welcome to stay for the party up here. It’ll be fun, they’ll have some food and decorations Ben put together..” Eddie trailed off, knowing it was useless. “No. Be home by 11 or I’ll be back to get you.” Henry boomed, stalking out of the office and slamming the door. Richie hung his head in his hands as Eddie got out of his chair and rushed to the bathroom sniffling. This is usually how all encounters with Henry ended for Eddie. Richie couldn’t figure out for the life of him why Eddie was still with him.

Richie counted. Eddie was in the bathroom for twenty minutes before he came back out, face red but almost all sign of him crying had been wiped clean. He smiled sadly at Richie as he walked back to his desk. Richie could see the teardrops on his slacks but didn’t say anything. After a few minutes of silence, Richie stood up and went over to his desk once again, refusing to leave Eddie upset. “I got you.” Eddie looked up at him blankly. “For secret Santa, I mean. I got you. But I won’t tell you what I got you, that’s actually a surprise.” Eddie smiled slightly and picked up his phone. “I’m telling Mike,” He said, pressing the phone to his ear and flicking Richie’s hand off his desk. 

Richie flung his hands to his chest and gasped dramatically. “Oh Eds, you wound me!” Mike came out of his office at that moment, Stan sliding past him and going back to his desk, cheeks, and throat red. Hm. “So I see people are antsy to start the secret Santa.” He announced, throwing a pointed look to Richie. “I guess we should start now since some people can’t keep their mouths shut.” Richie whirled around and stared at Eddie with a shocked look. The little bastard actually told Mike! Eddie giggled behind his hands and followed everyone else to the conference room, where their tree was set up.

\--

“Okay! So who wants to go first?” Stan announced, standing in front of the tree with his hands clasped behind his back. Of course, he was delegating secret Santa, he was Mike’s right-hand man and personal suck up. Although, Beverly and Richie both could bet their paychecks for the next year that there was something more going on there. “I’ll go!” Ben said quietly, shuffling over to the tree and picking a present with candy cane wrapping paper. “Here, Betty, it’s for you.” Betty jumped up with a smile on her face. 

Ben was the absolute best at giving gifts, anyone would be lucky to get a gift from him. She quickly unwrapped the medium sized box and gasped promptly once it was open. “An airplane paperweight! Aw Ben, how did you know?” Everyone watched as the two gushed over the gift’s meaning, which was quite a warm sight, to be honest. Richie hoped everyone wouldn’t be on top of him when he gave Eddie his gift though. He wanted it to be special, and he would wait until the end if he had to.

Sure enough, the gifts under the tree disappeared one by one, until a messily wrapped, lopsided box was the last one left. “I’m guessing that’s Richie’s?” Stan snickered, going to pick up the sad gift and hand it to Richie. “Oh, can it, Uris.” Richie snarled in reply. At that point, everyone had pretty much gotten up from their seats and were talking amongst each other, snacking on the cookies Bev had baked. “Hey, Eds? Can we go somewhere private so I can give it to you?” 

Eddie was sitting across the circle from Richie, and he had to lean forward in order to hear the other man over the loud chatter filling the room. “Yeah, sure.” They stood up together and walked out of the office quickly, thanking their lucky stars Mike was busy talking to Stan … again. After a short, but awkward elevator ride, the two men ended up on the roof, one of their usual spots to get away from the craziness of their coworkers. “Uh, here.” Richie held out the gift, his arms shaking quite noticeably.

“Thank you, Richie.” Eddie nodded, using one hand to hold the box and the other to unwrap the sloppy paper, peeling the tape off and making sure not to destroy the actual box in any way. Richie stood there in silence and watched him, his heart beating out of his chest. This was it. This was the day Eddie was going to know how Richie felt about him. Eddie grinned at the sight before him, pulling a blue teapot out of the box. “Oh my gosh! You remembered how I said I wanted one! So I can make … tea at my desk.” 

Eddie slowed down his sentences as he noticed the tape holding the lid on. “Is there something inside?” The mood quickly changed, and Richie had to swallow the lump in his throat. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Uh yeah, there are multiple somethings inside.” The smaller man opened the lid uncertainty, pulling out the crisp white envelope nestled inside. The silence was deafening, Richie had just noticed that.

The moon seemed to shine like a spotlight on Eddie as he opened the envelope and read the scrawled writing inside. Richie felt his heartbeat in his shoes. This was the worst idea ever. How could he ever think putting an envelope expressing all his feelings for Eddie inside his secret Santa gift would be a good idea? Richie was just about to turn away and run back inside when Eddie’s voice rang out clear through the night air.

“You’re in love with me?!”

Richie was relieved to hear his voice was laced with disbelief and not disgust. “Yeah, Eds. I have been. For four fucking years. Four fucking years of my life I’ve spent wondering what it would be like to call you mine, to be able to wake up next to you, to kiss your cheek, to be there for you. Four years. Eddie, I don’t think you understand how much you mean to me. Fuck, you’re the only reason I still have this dumbass job!” It came out harsher than Richie wanted it to, and he hoped Eddie didn’t take it the wrong way. 

He was just so tired of being such a coward and not being able to tell Eddie how he felt. Eddie’s face was unreadable through Richie’s whole speech, his head was down and he was staring at the teapot. Richie couldn’t help the tears that sprung in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, making his voice shaky and raw. “You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to talk to me e-ever again if you don’t want to. But I needed you to know. I needed you to know that there is someone out there that loves everything you are.”

Eddie looked up at him slowly. They both stood in silence for a few moments, Eddie staring at him with a blank face and Richie silently crying. Then without warning, Eddie walked up to Richie quickly and almost dropped the teapot as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together. Richie … was not expecting that. He figured it was a pity kiss, maybe a goodbye kiss. Eddie couldn’t possibly like him back. Richie’s luck was not that great. The teapot was shoved into his hands so Eddie could wrap his hands around Richie’s neck and pull him in closer. 

“I love you, you idiot. You’re going to make me cry.” He whispered against Richie's lips. They kissed for a few seconds more, then Richie pulled away. “As much as I want to stay here and keep kissing you, I want you to break up with that asshole.” Eddie giggled, taking his teapot back from Richie. “Maybe I’ll leave him a note with shitty handwriting in an envelope.” Richie slung his arm around Eddie to lead him back downstairs, mock hurt on his face. “Shitty handwriting?! But I tried my very best for you, Eddie my dear!” Eddie shook his head. He knew Richie probably had.

  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
